Great Debate
by ibelonginarkham
Summary: One Shot. Miley is put in Rico's group for a project, the worst part is that he was her old crush. Moliver and Mico


The great debate-that is what we were doing today during Mr. Corelli's class. I better take you back one day to tell you what happened when he asked who wanted to volunteer for the debaters.

"Tomorrow we will be debating Mexicans verses the Texans, but I need volunteers on who will debate," Mr. Corelli said. Sarah, Amber, Lilly, and Rico all volunteered for it. "I will just write that down." He said. Well that was what happened yesterday, and even though I wished so desperately to be on Lilly's or Sarah's team, I knew I wouldn't. I just did not want to be on Rico's, but some how things like that always backfired on me. I was put on Rico's team.

To tell you the truth, I had Lilly ask Rico out for me, but of course he said no. Even if he had wanted to go out with me in the beginning of the year, it was the beginning. I still had a tiny bit of a crush on Rico ever since then, but I had moved on to bigger and better crushes. I now had a crush on the guy who sits next to me in English, and he was one of the sweetest guys that ever have talked to me…I am dead serious! Yes, the guy who sits next to me in English is Oliver. And even though we are best friends I do have a crush on him.

I had to go to his corner of the class for the project with the other five members of the group. Rico got up and went back to his desk for a moment, and came right back, without anything.

"Any of you have paper?" Rico asked the group. "I do not have any."

No one replied. Bitterly I replied to Rico "I do." And I got up to get two sheets.

Then I went back, just in time to see that Rico had another problem...now I have got to admit I have read his handwriting, and it is TERRIBLE! I could barely read it. And yes the problem was writing.

"Who is good at writing?" Rico asked. Again no one responded. "Who has nice handwriting?" And the only response was one guy pointing to me. Again I raised my hand.

"Fine," I mumbled, and I went up to go get a pencil or pen. As soon as I got to my desk I realized that I only had one pen, it was green.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Corelli said suddenly, "The Mexican Officials have to write in Spanish." He paused. "Just kidding."

"We could write in Spanish," Rico stated. "Alex and Alberto speak it."

"What do I need to write?" I asked Rico.

"Oh," he said suddenly "You should write 'Dear Texans, we are sorry to say that we have taken Austin against…" he added more and more but I forgot it quickly.

No one else was helping, and Rico did not seem to mind. He would just tell me what to write and I would write it down. We did that until the teacher said it was time for the debate, we were not ready. I stayed a bit so we could write one or two more points on why the mexicans were right.

"I don't want to debate," I heard Rico say to Mr. Corelli.

"You have to, unless you can get some one else in your group to."

I was just sitting on the chair I had been sitting on for the whole period.

"I will do it!" I told them. Rico owes me now.

"You sure, Miley?" Mr. Corelli asked me.

"Yeah," I told him. "It's fine."

To tell you the truth, I really didn't want to debate. I just felt bad for Rico and everyone else was already at their seats, so they really didn't know what was happening. I just decided I would do it so he wouldn't.

Halfway through the debate I looked over at Rico and tried to get his attention. It took me about a minute to do that and when I did he couldn't understand what I was trying to tell him. And what I was trying to tell him was to raise his hand to debate too. I really didn't like the fact that I had to read the letter, and I think he was surprised that I volunteered when I did.

And yes he did raise his hand and stated a fact. And yes I didn't debate that much, I put things back where they belonged instead and only read the letter.

He was one of the last to leave the class, but didn't mutter a word to me. That happens everytime we do a group project together. We work and talk, after that it is like we never even worked together.


End file.
